


How (Not) To Be An YouTube Star

by ro_blaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, M/M, More to add - Freeform, Youtuber AU, basically a lot of bropts, everyone (or almost) has a youtube channel, has a lot of ships too, just look at them being so silly, more to be added in future, the ultimate dorks ever, they're all goofs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: What happens when you take a bunch of (very dorky) young people - three gamers, a musician, a cook, a meme machine, a make-up artist, a fashion king, a researcher of conspiracy theories and an authoress-to-be - and put them into the great social media also knows as YouTube? 
This great mess - the not-so-handy guide in how to become star in YouTube.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for some weeks and I finally deciding to write this down. The inspiration came to me while reading some very good and funny Voltron stories - see, I'm honest! - and I just decided to do it. The other chapters are going to be longer and are going to have real life action, not just the videos and the chat.

**Salamander ‘n Kitty Gaming**

 

Let’s play UNDERTALE! |Part #1 | Goat mom knows best

                              

At the first second or two, the screen is completely black. Then, a small rectangular box appears at the right upper corner. Two people are visible from it. At the front can be seen a young woman with dark caramel skin, soft curls of cerulean hair pulled up in a ponytail and pair of dark blue headphones over her head. Freckles are dusted all over her heart shaped face, her large doe eyes with the color of honey and gold are covered by thick, red-framed glasses. Her lips are curved up in the most adorable smile you would ever see.

For regulars of the channel, she’s known as Kitty – or Blue Kitty. Or simply Levy.

“Hello, everyone!” she calls out sweetly, her smile growing brighter. “As you can easily see in the title of this video, now we’ll play a game called Undertale. We’ve been receiving a lot of messages about it and, after a long conversation, my brother and I decided we should give it a chance. Say hello to our subscribers, Natsu!”

The second person comes closer to the camera, a huge happy grin plastered over his face, and sits next to the blue-haired girl. It’s a young man, with copper-bronze skin and spiky hair dyed bright pink. He has freckles as well, but his eyes are dark green with light brown spots in them. The headphones that over his ears are in electric red color and a white, scale-like decorated scarf is draped over his shoulders.

“Heya, people!” Natsu, a.k.a. the Salamander, greets the audience. “As Lev here said, now we’ll finally play Undertale, as many of you have suggested. Let’s start it!”

The screen is still black, but soon the title “UNDERTALE” is seen written with bold white letters, as well as the [Press Z or Enter] sign under it. Then, the introduction starts, each text accompanied with picture to show the story of the War between Humans and Monsters.

**_“Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS._ **

**_One day, war broke out between the two races._ **

**_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._ **

**_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._ **

**_Many years later…_ **

**_Mt. Ebott_ **

**_201X_ **

**_Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.”_ **

The pictures show two silhouettes – human and goat-like creature, first as children then as adults – and after that mountain, as well as a young child climbing, stumbling on a root and falling into the mountain.

The bold white text appears again and the music that played before stops, only for another one to begin.

“Nice introduction” Levy mutters, chuckling to herself. “I like the art style. Retro, with pixels and sepia colors. It’s nice.”

“Do you think we’re that kid with the bob-cut hair and the stripped shirt?” Natsu asks, practically hanging off her shoulder. She pushes him back gently. “Hey! I just want to see! Is this the starting menu?”

There are instructions written on the screen this time, explaining the game’s rules.

“I think it is” the blue-haired girl tells him, slightly annoyed. “Let’s just click on ‘Begin Game’ and we’ll see.”

New text appears in the screen. This time ‘Name the fallen human’ is written on the upper side, with the English alphabet, both upper and lower case, listed underneath.

“The fallen human, huh?” Levy’s lips curl up in a smile that speaks of mischief. “I think this sounds like a very promising idea.”

...

 

Comments • 784

Top Comments

**Ice King Plays** _2 hours ago_

I can’t believe I let you play this first! I was supposed to be the one playing it. Await for my revenge to come.

                Reply • 12 thumbs up

                                Hide replies ▲         

                **Salamander ‘n Kitty Gaming** 2 hours ago

                We both know we (and by we I mean Levy) would single-handily kick your frozen butt, ice princess.

                                Reply • 10 thumbs up

                **Ice King Plays** _2 hours ago_

                She can. You can’t. Accept it, flame breath.

                                Reply • 6 thumbs up

                **Salamander ‘n Kitty Gaming** _2 hours ago_

                +Ice King Plays It’s on, Gray. This is a war.

                                Reply • 21 thumbs up

 

**Mira’s Beauty Tips** _1 hour ago_

Congratulations for finally doing it, guys! It came out perfectly. I hope you greatly enjoy playing the game.

                Reply • 35 thumbs up

                                Hide replies ▲ 

                **Salamander ‘n Kitty Gaming** _55 minutes ago_

                Thank you for being so nice to us, Mira. Some people actually seem to like our videos.

                                Reply •

                **Ice King Plays** _50 minutes ago_

                And here he goes again…

                                Reply • 6 thumbs up

                **Salamander ‘n Kitty Gaming** _50 minutes ago_

                No one asked for your shitty opinion, ice princess.

                                Reply •

**Ice King Plays** _50 minutes ago_

                You were practically asking for it, ash brains.

                                Reply •

                **Mira’s Beauty Tips** _45 minutes ago_

                Stop it, both of you, or I’m calling Erza.

                                Reply • 24 thumbs up                   

 

* * *

 

**7:37 PM**

_Draco Salamander joined the chat_

_Ice King joined the chat_

_Beauty and Grace joined the chat_

_Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer joined the chat_

**Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer:** I can’t believe you two really did that.

              **Draco Salamander:** I’m sorry, Lev, but he started it!

                **Ice King:** No, it wasn’t me! It was you!

                **Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer:** I don’t care who was first. But I bet people were laughing at you – yes, both of you.

                **Draco Salamander:** People love us too much for this, sis.

               **Ice King:** I would reluctantly agree with that statement.

               **Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer:** You were acting like five years old children, guys. How do you expect people to don’t laugh at you?

                **Beauty and Grace:** Can we please stop talking about this?

               **Ice King:** I second this!

           **Draco Salamander:** I was going to say that first!

              **Ice King:** You’re too slow, Ash Brains.

                **Draco Salamander:** You wanna go, Princess Elsa?

                **Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer:** Natsu, I’m sitting next to you. If you don’t stop this, I’ll slap you.

               **Draco Salamander:** Understood, ma’am. Please, don’t slap me.

        **Ice King:** If you’re sitting next to each other, why the heck are texting?!

               **Draco Salamander:** Cuz I’m lazy and Lev’s nice enough to ignore it and just text.

                **Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer:** Talking about texting, Cana is coming home.               

_Hot Meme Machine joined the chat_

                **Hot Meme Machine:** Hello lovelies, here’s Cana, coming from the hell known as shopping in a food store! What did I miss?

                **Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer:** Scroll up.

               **Hot Meme Machine:** What did you two fuckers do?

                **Beauty and Grace:** Brought one of their usual fights into the comments on Levy’s new gameplay.

                **Draco Salamander:** Levy’s and mine, you mean.

                **Beauty and Grace:** Pardon me for my mistake then, Natsu. It wasn’t on purpose.

                **Draco Salamander:** It’s okay, Mira.

                **Ice King:** Give up, fire breath, everyone knows who the main gaming power of the channel is.

                **Draco Salamander:** Gray, I’ll kindly ask you to shut your mouth. If you don’t, I’ll tell Erza she has to pull out the stick stuck in your ass.

              **Hot Meme Machine:** Wow. Just… wow.

                **Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer:** Guys I think I can see tears into Cana’s eyes. She patted Natsu on the back, then went to the bathroom. That’s adorable.

                **Hot Meme Machine:** I’m not crying, you’re crying.

                **Beauty and Grace:** What made you cry, Cana?

                **Hot Meme Machine:** Natsu’s comeback! My innocent son is growing so fast…

                **Ice King:** Cana! You’re supposed to be on my side!

                **Draco Salamander:** Since when I’m your son, by the way?

                **Hot Meme Machine:** I feel so proud…

                **Hot Meme Machine:** I’m gonna take a shower. Brb.

_Hot Meme Machine left the chat_

              **Beauty and Grace:** Is she going to be okay?

                **Ice King:** Don’t worry, she’s Cana, after all.

                **Draco Salamander:** Yeah, she’s gonna be alright in few minutes.

                **Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer:** I’m gonna use these minutes to warm up last night’s leftovers.

               **Draco Salamander:** DINNER TIME!

                **Ice King:** Why do you react so childish?

                **Draco Salamander:** Levy’s cooking turned from ‘the plague everyone should run from’ to ‘amazing, 11/10, highly recommend’ in few cooking sessions with Juvia. Why shouldn’t I react like this?

               **Draco Salamander:** WHY DID YOU HIT ME LEV?!

                **Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer:** Stop insulting my cooking. Or you will get none of it.

             **Draco Salamander:** Roger, ma’am.

               **Ice King:** How do you even stand him?

            **Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer:** Years of experience. We grew in the same house, after all.

          **Beauty and Grace:** What was your dinner from last night, Levy?

                **Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer:** Chicken legs and some mashed potatoes. I’m going to warm it!

          **Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer:** I won’t log out, tho. I will still be checking what you write.

                **Beauty and Grace:** It wasn’t nice saying all these things about Levy’s cooking, Natsu. You know she really wants to improve.

                **Draco Salamander:** She’s really improving! Her cooking is amazing.

               **Ice King:** You’re saying it just because you know she’s reading this.

               **Draco Salamander:** That’s a lie! I really like her cooking! Ask Cana, if you want.

_Hot Meme Machine joined the chat_

                **Hot Meme Machine:** Did someone summon me?

                **Beauty and Grace:** I must admit this was amazing.

                **Draco Salamander:** Cana, tell Frosty how much I like Lev’s cooking.

             **Hot Meme Machine:** He does, for real. He knows Juvi taught her on few special recipes and wants more and more. I still think he has a black hole or something in his stomach.

                **Draco Salamander:** I’m a big man. I eat a lot.

          **Ice King:** Yeah, yeah, sure. Keep excusing yourself.

                **Draco Salamander:** You wanna go, princess?

             **Beauty and Grace:** Would you two just stop this, please? I don’t think anyone wants to get on my bad side.

                **Hot Meme Machine:** Oh, and there she comes…

               **Ice King:** No!

             **Draco Salamander:** Please, Mira, don’t hurt us. And don’t tell Erza.

              **Beauty and Grace:** Well… I’ll think of it…               

               **Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer:** Dinner is ready! Natsu, Cana, bring your asses over the kitchen!

             **Draco Salamander:** Understood, ma’am!

**Hot Meme Machine:** Coming over, Baby Blue.

_Baby Blue the Kitty Gamer left the chat_

_Draco Salamander left the chat_

_Hot Meme Machine left the chat_

       **Beauty and Grace:** I think I can hear Elfman and Lisanna calling me over for dinner as well. Good night, Gray.

            **Ice King:** Night, Mira.

_Beauty and Grace left the chat_

             **Ice King:** Welp.

_Ice King left the chat_


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hi guys, Monny (aka the authoress) speaking here. As you do (and should!) know, I'm currently writing another story - "the fairy tail chat fic no one asked for".

~~Please check it out!~~

Since I haven't posted anything here, I wondered... Should I delete this work? Should I keep writing it? 

If you still have any interest in this, please... Tell me? Give me some ideas in the comments or smth, I don't know. 

Bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try my best to finish the second chapter quick and upload it


End file.
